Better late than never
by Arwen1995
Summary: I'm Hungarian,it's my first fanfiction in English and I'm only 15 so I've probably made some or more  mistakes, and I had some techinal problems too.But please forgive me.Well It "hapenned" after Mia's first dance lesson.Joe asked Clarisse to dance.


Better late than never

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer:**

The Princess Diaries and characters don't belong to me.

It's my first C/J fanfiction.(In fact it's my first finished fanfiction)And my first fanfiction in English.=D

I hope you'll enjoy it=)

But if I made some mistakes please write it down.

* * *

„It's coming along now you may go home"smiled Clarisse.

„Thank you!" cried Mia and run away from the ballroom.."See you tomorrow"

Mia hated the princess lessons very much.

Clarisse stood up and put off her glasses.

„Thank you, Joseph."

But he just smiled,walked to Clarisse and switched the CD player on.

She was staring at him.

Her gaze was cold but a bit sexy too.

„What the hell is he doing?" asked herself.

-You've been wearing black…too long.-he said it with a big smile.

He took her hand.

She repayed his smile as he was leading her toward the dance floor.

Joe's left was on her hips and his right was holding Clarisse's hand.

The dance was slowly and sensual.

They had danced very often before the King's dead, when they had been on their own.

It was like a dream to Joseph.

He'd been in love with Clarisse since he first glanced her.

And it happened 40 years ago.

They were just spinning in and out, looking each other, and their hips were following the rhytm.

They didn't even noticed Charlotte who was at the door, but when she saw them she chuckled and left them alone silently.

„The shy womanizer has taken the first step to the right direction"she grinned.

* * *

Clarisse couldn't belive what she was doing.

She was dancing a very sexy saltation with her Head of Security.

She was not blind she awased of Joseph's intellect and attraction.

But she also knew he had several girlfriends.

He was called „Ladies man"by the maids and the guards.

She knew he was in love with her.

At first she really liked it, 'coz he was the first and only man who loved her.

Joe started to work as a junior clerk in bodyguard taught him, so they(Clarisse and Joe) were together almost all day.

She noticed he was always nervous, and he did something idiot and embarrassing thing when she tried to speak with him just because of politeness.

He lived there in that year then he had left the palace.

Clarisse hadn't see Joseph for 23 years, but she didn't missed him very much.

He was just a servant who loved her.

She liked it but she didn't liked him,'coz he was very distant with her.

She was very kind with him, however she laughed at him, when she thought he couldn't see her.

At most she felt sorry about him.

When he came back he started to work as her bodyguard.

But he was another man.

He had become attractive and he'd been a Casanova.

There was a woman in his bed every night.

At first she didn't mind but later it started to disturb her.

She wasn't jeaolus.

She simply cared about him.

She had already known him.

Clarisse was sure it didn't make him happy and he was suffering.

She surmised Joe refuged from something.

She thought for a moment he was still in love with her unfortunately she got it out of her head quickly.

She belived her theory untill Rupert's dead, when she realized Joseph was still in love with had become so was too helpfull too nice too devozed.

He spent all of his free time with her.

He had become her trusted.

When Phillipe died in that terrible accident everything had changed again.

Clarisse was depressed, so she needed him newly.

Finally he got what he had wanted.

He got her heart, although he didn't know it.

* * *

Joseph was in the heaven.

He tried to controlling himself.

He would liked to put his hand onto Clarisse's bottom but he didn't dare 'coz he didn't want to spoil his chance.

Yes it was a chance.

He was enough clever to recognize it.

Oh how much he loved her.

Her gorgeous form, her beautiful face, her magical eyes,her amazing lips.

When she was naive, when she was shifty, when she was angry, when she was kind.

He loved her every way.

When he was young she was unreach for him

He was always shaking when he was near to her, he couldn't say a word, he was jealous of her husband, 'coz he thought they had an excellent marriage with love and passion.

Joe had fallen in love with her since the first moment, so he couldn't bear to see the royal pair every day.

He didn't dare to close her, .

Moreover he listened once when she and Rupert had been talking about him.

That conversation hurted him.

„_What's your __opinion about Joseph, Rupert?"asked Clarisse._

„_Joseph?He is our new __trainee, isn't he?He is so unlucky, and he is a looser...  
_

„_Yeah… a sweet loser."-she started to laugh._

„_who loves you."_

„_I haven't noticed it."_

„_Oh come on!What do you think?Why is he so helpless when he near to you?_

„_Oh my God, that's lovely…_

And he also remembered what he learned by Clarisse's bodyguard.

„_**There are three important rules in our life:**_

_**The first:Protect your boss although you know you hace to die.**_

_**The second:Be polite and loyal.**_

_**The third:Never be in love with your client." **_

He could ticked off the first and the second one…But the third..well he couldn't do tried it, he really itdidn't work...

He always tried to be respectful and faithful,but he didn't calculate to he'll in love with his protege.

So he decided to quit.

He had changed during the years.

He had become a Casanova, 'coz he desperately wanted to find an „otherClarisse".

And he almost ruined himself.

Later he came back because he felt he was ready.

But he had suffered because of he had to see her however he hadn't the right to say „I love you".

Although she widowed last year he had no chance to seduce her except when she lost her son.

But he was a gentleman and he didn't want to abusing his love's weakness.

However he had a chance now.

He had already totally forgot what she said about him, because he knew she had regretted her sentence.

When the music finished, Clarisse thanked the dance

She wanted to go away but Joseph didn't let her go.

„Please stay with me"he whispered while he was stroking her cheek."I love you.

Finally his lips covered.

That was soo good and sweet and they both enjoyed it.

„I know you're in love with me since the first moment so I should confess you something:at first I didn't take it seriously, I just laughed at you, I'm so sorry"she said with repentant voice.

„Never mind, I was really a looser , I was too shy to admit you my feelings earlier.

Then he got a soft kiss by Clarisse.

„Better late than never Joseph…better late than never.

THE END


End file.
